Blick
by Terminology
Summary: When Zootopia finds itself in danger from a new outside threat, it takes the forces of not only the Zootopia we know and love to stop it, but all the other "Zootopias" in the world as well. OCxNickxJudyxFinnickxClawhauserxBuckyxPronkxharem please no FLAMES! Rated T for Jesus Christ. If you take this seriously you have no soul.
i was chillin in my apt in zootopia with my best friend matt ( who was an koala( this is u matt!)) when i heard noises outside and it was nick and judy doing cases! i ran out of the building and waved at nick and judy "hey nick and judy!" nick and judy waved back "hi kevin!" nick and judy new my name because i helped in casese before "what are you up to?" i ask nick and judy and nick and judy reply like nick and judy would "just doing cases" nick and judy reply!

I was a fox in my late teens with thick black, neon turqoise fur and a sonic shirt over my neon turqoiese and black fur with a tie that looks like nick's but it's not nick's because it's a different color than nick's tie which is not the tie that I'm waearing which is red because red is cool like that!

My shades were the color of rainbows as I jogged down to the sidewalk to greet nick and judy who were waiting for me by the sidewalk as I jogged down! My name was Kevin Blick and i found myself in this world after a furry bit my arm off at a convention in tennessee!

The furry's name was tom and he was kinda strange, with a big otter fursuit on, and had a patch of blue on his neck when he attacked everyone at the con, but luckily nick and judy came from another dimension and saved my life by bringing me to zootopia and turning me into a fox so i wouldnt die from rabies!

I then met my best friend matt (lol this you again matt!) and we got an apartment together as i helped nick and judy with some cases because i was good at the work, which helped me pay for my apartment with matt (guess who thisis XDddd)!

My smugness intensified (i learned that word in school today!) as i looked at judy's beautiful face and nick saw me look at judy's face and got anger at me but then remembered his open relationship with judy which made him okay with me loving her too.

My other best frined naruto uzimaki came over from his world and gave me super kyubi powers once i became a fox, recognizing me as a true fox. Harry potter showed me magic and goku showed me how to fly and TODD RENARD THE BEST FOX MAYER EVER SHOWED ME POLITICS EVERYONE GO READ THE CAMPAIGN ITS GREAT!

Nick and judy looked at me funny like iwas being funny or something when nick and judy were looking at me and nick got out his phone and showed me a cool new fanfic called "The Campaign" and said "hey isn't this cool" and i read it and said "yeah" and judy agreed with me "yeah, it's cool" and nick said "wanna read it together?" And judy said "sure why not."

"Todd, you have to run," the pig leaned over his cup of coffee in the cramped, but well-kept apartment in Savannah Central. The corsac fox seated across from him gave a noncommittal chuckle, but didn't say anything. "I'm serious, Todd. There's no one in the race right now half as committed to animal rights as you."

Nick: who's todd

Kevin: i think he's the fox, like the story said

Nick: oh yeah! Duh!

Judy: nick ur dumb, but kevin ur so smart 3

Kevin: aww thanks judy

Todd sighed as he turned his mug aimlessly between his paws. "I don't know, Hubert. I'm no politician,"

Nick: then how could he win mayor?

Kevin: I think this is what they call a plothole! Non-politicians can't be mayors!

Judy: wow, kevin, and therefore the author, is so smart and knowledgeable!

Kevin: true!

he turned his gaze toward the window and the billboard of the thickset bull with a tailored blue suit and a smug smile on the other side. "Besides, can you imagine me standing on a stage next to Turnbull? The guy's like twice my size."

Nick: who's turnbull?

Kevin: jesus christ nick

"Who cares how big the guy is? We don't elect mayors based on how tall they are. Otherwise we'd live in a giraffocracy, Besides, with those ears of yours you might just be taller than he is."

Nick: wow that's kind of racist

Kevin: I agree, long ears dont' mean anything!

Judy: jesus christ you two

Todd chuckled and ran his fingers through the yellow-gray fur behind his ears. " My great-grandfather must have been a fennec." The smile dropped from his face, and his ears drooped slightly. "But, I've got no political experience. I've never worked on a campaign or run for anything but senior class president in high school."

Nick: see, how can he even try if he has no experience? When i graduated from college they wanted 10 years of experience from my field of work in an entry level job and i cant get the work and that's why i had to live on the streets despite my pristine bachelors in fine arts

Kevin: jesus christ nick

"And did you win that election?" Hubert asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

Judy: see, he won the election before, this is foreshadowing that he'll win this election as well! Jeez, what a lazy author

Nick and Kevin: jesus christ judy

"But nothing. Besides, during Bellwether's reign of terror, you stood up for predator rights from day one. You took the cases that no one else would. Do you remember that tiger who was charged with assault when all he did was bump into a rabbit on the subway? The wolf arrested for a robbery because he was sitting at a bus-stop nearby? The teenage panther accused of harassment for having the gall to stand up for himself when his classmates vandalized his locker?" With each example, Hubert tapped his finger on the table with force.

Nick: i don't remember any of this

Judy: wasn't bellwether in office for shit how long was she in office for again?

Kevin: you guys were imaginary when that happened so I don't know!

Nick: Kevin, wake up you're in a coma

Kevin: what?

Judy: jesus christ kevin.

"I'm a lawyer, it's my job to do that. Remember, not all of my clients were innocent," Todd rebutted.

"Whether they were innocent or not isn't important. What is important is that you stood up for them when no one else would."

Judy: aww, that's so sweet!

Nick and Kevin: *jealous of the fictional character like petty fanboys*

"You make it sound like I singlehandedly took down the anti-predator hysteria with my brilliant legal defense. Last I checked, it was Officers Hopps and Wilde taking down Mayor Bellwether that ended that whole mess," Todd finished his coffee and rose from his seat. "You want another?"

Judy: ooh! That's us!

Nick: you're right carrots we're in the story too apparently!

Kevin: jesus christ you two

"Hopps and Wilde weren't there keeping innocent preds out of prison. They weren't writing to the paper denouncing the anti-predator discrimination."

"You're right, they were out actually solving the problem."

Neck: yes

Jody: yes

Kevin: oh heavenly father

"What they did was important-"

"Vital even." Todd interjected.

Nick: VITAL

Judy: well we were important, but *something something she's humble, we get it*

Kevin: jesus christ

Before they could finish reading the fanfic together, they realized that they were in the middle of traffic for the past few minutes and hadn't moved an inch while everyone was angry at them for standing in the middle of traffic for the past few minutes and were getting out of their cars and knocking on their doors and generally being angry because the trio were in traffic for the last few minutes doing nothing as they read fanfiction while being in traffic for the past few minutes.

Nick pulled over quickly and apologized to all 897 animals whose days were inconvenienced because xe's fast like that (xe prefers the xe pronoun just like meeee XD).

Ok, that was a good day of work" said judy to kevin and nick, "ill see you both tomorrow, ill drop off kevin first!"

Judy droppped kevin off at the apartment he shared with matt the otter ( you know who!) and left with nick waving as they left the apartment of kevin and matt

AN: please tell me if it's any good it's my first fanfiction and i really appreciate all the support! Please leave only PRAISE and NO FLAMES PLEASE thanks you and goodnight :)


End file.
